


The Swear Jar 2

by BigFootGirl



Series: The Swearing Jar [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-19 19:35:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3621732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigFootGirl/pseuds/BigFootGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a sequel to "The Swear Jar."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Swear Jar 2

Alfred Pennyworth, caretaker of Wayne Manor and its family and “butler beyond extraordinaire” (Dick and Jason’s exclamation 12 years before), had returned from visiting his family in England to find that his family in Gotham were all together under one roof, a typically unheard of event. Not as unheard of was the news that the Swear Jar he had originally created when Jason was a boy, and that Dick had reintroduced to combat Damian’s ever-growing coarse language, had met its demise for the fourth time since its creation 15 years before.

“It was Drake’s fault, Pennyworth!”

“No it wasn’t, Damian! It was an accident!”

The two went back to the bickering that had been commonplace since Tim had returned to Gotham. Alfred sighed and went into the butler’s pantry to retrieve a new mason jar. Dick followed him, a can of acrylic paint and a large brush in his hands.

“I was thinking we should paint it a new color. What do you think of blue, Al?”

“If it is anywhere near as luminescent as the last, I have no doubt that it will be just as visible as its predecessors, Master Dick.”

“It’s called ‘Electric Blue.’ I found it when you had me get the arts and craft supplies for Damian and Colin’s school project. Whadaya think?” He had opened the can and, after dipping the brush into its metal depths, brought it back out. It was indeed what one might call “Electric Blue.”

Putting newspaper down on the kitchen table, he turned to the younger man. “A most lively color, Master Dick.”

“It should be dry by tomorrow, then I’ll put all the money from the last jar in.”

“A very good idea, indeed.” Dick only grinned up at him before going back to his painting while Alfred fixed sandwiches for lunch.

Twenty minutes later, the whole family, including Selina, Barbara, and Steph, were seated outside on the patio enjoying sandwiches and commenting on the new Swear Jar.

“Really, Dickie-bird? It just _had_ to be bright blue?” Jason asked before grabbing another sandwich from the neat pile on the picnic table.

“It’s called ‘Electric Blue,’ Jay, and do you remember the color you picked out for the second jar? I don’t think I’ve seen an orange quite that bright that couldn’t be found on safety vests.” Dick also took another sandwich from the pile before joining Barbara on the porch swing.

“And let’s not forget the, what was that color? Chartreuse?” Tim asked as he threw a ratty old tennis ball for Titus to fetch.

“Safety yellow.”

“Whatever. I still think you two shouldn’t be allowed to pick out colors.”

“You’re not still going on about our Robin costume, are you?”

“I’m just saying, you two obviously have no color or fashion sense.”

“I think, for once, Drake, we’re in agreement.”

“No! Not you, too, Dami! This is too much, I don’t think I can handle the two of you agreeing!” Dick pretended to faint while Barbara laughed and helped push him off the seat.

Yes, it’s good to be home, Alfred thought as Cassie pulled him to the bench where she and Steph sat and handed him a sandwich and drink. And let’s hope this jar lasts longer than one month.


End file.
